


What is love?

by MewZio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewZio/pseuds/MewZio
Summary: What is love?All people sooner or later ask this question...MY FIRST WORK!!! ANY REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	What is love?

What is Love?  
All people sooner or later ask this question  
But not everyone can get an answer to it  
Some people can’t feel Love  
Some people can't give Love  
The others can feel and give Love,but they deceive themselves


End file.
